Revenge
by BreakingxxDawnxxx
Summary: Can I really destroy the one thing in life that I wanted most? Yes I could. He murdered my best friend and he was about to pay the consequence. SasuxSaku R


**This is a one shot SakuxSasu. I wrote it mainly to work on my detail and fighting scenes, but it turned out pretty good in my opinion o..o so uh R&R**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's dead. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Revenge**

The cold icy wind whips my pink hair in circles around my face. My hands rest firmly on my hips and I stand with my feet shoulder length apart. My face portrays nothing; my emotions are flying. A small lake somewhere in the distance laps against the shore. The corners of my mouth turn downwards as I sense a chakra approaching. Not just one but three. I spat in the dirt of the opening and rubbed my shoe down on it, smearing it into the ground. I blocked memories from invading my mind and cleared it of all evidence of being friends with this monster.

I could now see three dark figures in the distance and with my hearing could make out a small bit of the two's conversation, but of course he was silent. I noticed as the moved closer to my spot that he dismissed the other two ninja to who cares where. I was here for him nobody else. My prey advanced upon my spot and I drew my kunai from my holster. His face appeared from the shadows and he appeared as calm as me. Keeping my face calm I took in his features. He was about 2 heads taller than me so roughly 6'0. His hair had tamed a little bit, but still stuck out in all directions. His jet black eyes bored into mine. Although his face was cold his mouth had the ghost of a smirk on it.

The picture of Naruto, the blonde bubbly friend, flashed through my head and I had to keep myself from lashing out at him right there.

"So this is all Konaha has left to try and kill me?" Sasuke rumbled. "Tell me Sakura, Why do you believe that you can achieve what Naruto could not?""

Sakura growled at the mention of her best friend's name, of Sasuke's former best friend's name.

"You want to make small talk, or do you want to fight Uchiha?" I sneered.

"Let's see if you've grown since I last saw you Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

We began to circle each other. I gathered chakra into all parts of my body, ready for any type of attack or defense and he watched me carefully. The tension was thick in the air, as I pushed memories and friendships to the back of my minds, and focused entirely on killing this man.

He came at me quickly throwing a punch towards my left side; he grazed my ear with his fist but missed any important parts of my body. Sasuke retreated back. So the testing began.

Sasuke scoffed as he circled around her, assuming this would be an easy win. I wasn't as convinced as he was. He came forward again, this time throwing a combination of punches and kicks. I dodged them all easily and with precision. Maneuvering directly behind him throwing my first punch, barely grazing his side; He had evaded me. I flipped backwards on my heels and began to circle again, almost as if we were dancing. I chuckled without humor to myself.

Sasuke seemed to join in this amusement, his lips spread into a small smirk. He was going to go easy on me until I proved I was worth effort; he hadn't even activated his kekki genkai yet. I drew chakra to my fists and feet and charged him. He expected me to try to come at him fist first, but he was caught off guard when I used his shoulders as a spring board to propel me behind him.

I whirled around to face his back and went for a low kick at his feet. He jumped up before I could catch his legs and spun himself around facing me again. I took the opportunity to throw my chakra filled fist into his face. Sasuke's grunt was muffled by my fist as his feet lifted off the ground and he flew backwards. I whipped my hands off and smirked at him as he scrambled to his feet. Sasuke spit onto the ground a small amount of blood and then scowled at me.

We circled again, this time I was on the defensive. Sasuke's eyes began to swirl a blood red and three commas appeared to swirl around a center point in his eye. I was thrown off guard by this image…Didn't he have the Mangekyou yet? His best friend was dead… Sasuke laughed lightly and took advantage of my shock. He zigzagged towards me and I put up my guard slowly. Too slowly. He came at me and his elbow rammed me sharply in my ribs and I began to fly. I crashed into a tree and watched my vision blur slightly. Shaking the pain off for later, I hopped to my feet and set myself into a fighting stance.

Sasuke was near me preparing for another attack, I charged him and threw my fist at his chest, but he saw me coming and dodged it. I threw my other fist towards his face and he moved to the right, grabbing my wrist and tossing me over his shoulder. I grimaced, but sucked in my yelp before it could escape my mouth. He pushed his foot down onto my bruised ribs causing me to hold back another yelp. Using my other arm that was free I swiped his feet causing him to let go of my arm and release his grip on my chest. I gasped for air, but was on my feet in a matter of a second.

I examined the battle grounds, but Sasuke was not on the ground. I felt his presence in the trees above me. I circled around slowly feeling where his presence was most prudent. Well two people can play at this game. I jumped into the tree's a little farther away from his scent. I circled around the area he was in and ascended a couple of branches higher than him. I spotted him through the trees and he had his back towards me. I flew towards his turned back and pulled out two kunai, throwing one at his form. He turned and threw a ninja star to deflect my kunai and caught me as I landed on him with my other kunai pointed at his chest.

With his strength he threw my small form off of him and I went flying into the dirt ground. The friction from my back and the ground stopping me after I had gone 4 feet, leaving a huge gash in my back. I whimpered slightly, pushing my chakra to heal the wound so I could move without pain. Sasuke landed right below my feet, standing perfectly unscratched except his cheek.

"That would have worked on anybody who couldn't see it coming." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura winced when he kicked her in the leg.

Sasuke laughed, "You disappoint me Sakura."

And then I disappeared and Sasuke's expression became shock as I came at him quickly from behind. I managed to kick him right in the spine sending him face first into a tree. I laughed slightly and my clone disappeared. I knew his weakness the only way that Sasuke was going to lose tonight was if I didn't think about what I was going to do next. Of course this tactic wouldn't always work.

Sasuke grumbled and got up off the ground. His mouth was in a frown and he was growling at me and his nose was bleeding. I put on my prettiest smile, the one I used to reserve for my closest friends, and curtsied. This only made him angrier. He charged towards me and threw his left arm towards my ribs, I moved to the side, but his fist grazed my left side. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. His wrist twisted weirdly and I was being thrown over his shoulder straight into the icy fresh water of the lake. Sasuke began to circle me as my body impacted the water. I grimaced and sat up. My vision blurred and became fuzzy along the edges.

When Sasuke finally stopped in front of her his commas were circling his pupils at a fast speed.

Sakura pushed herself up and moaned softly. Her world spun for a second and then she regained her balance, the breeze making her shiver slightly. Sasuke began making hand signs preparing himself for his attack. Before I could react the water was encasing my body. It moved around my hips, and within seconds had trapped my arms against my body. I took a deep breath and let the water encase my head. The water stopped moving and began to crystallize, and I breathed all my air out before the part around my head could freeze, creating an air bubble.

The water shaped and froze around this and enabled me to breath for at least three minutes. I had to work fast. I gathered chakra to my hands and emitted enough heat to move them closer together. I made the best hand signs I could in limited movement and withdrew a big breath of oxygen. My hands made the last symbol required and I blew out a huge flame, melting the ice around me. Sasuke dodged the flying ice pieces, and I stood there my hair half frozen, but alive.

"So why only three commas Uchiha?" I questioned. "You already killed your best friend did you not?"

"You don't know anything Sakura," Sasuke sneered.

'_Ahh so Sasuke regrets having to kill Naruto without gaining something in return, but that's impossible. If Naruto wasn't the person who meant most to him then there had to be another._' I felt my stomach flutter at the thought as my nerves hit me._' No, that's silly. He would never, and even if he does I don't care I'm not letting my petty old feelings for that bastard to get in my way !'_

I thought this all while dodging punches and kicks that Sasuke threw at me, letting his elbow graze my cheek once. I drew a kunai from my pouch and zigzagged towards Sasuke. I threw my fist at him, and with the other hand flicked my kunai at him. He dodged my punch but the kunai grazed his cheek causing his skin to split open and bleed.

He drew his katana and I taunted him with a small smirk.

"So why on the way to Konaha may I ask? Out to slaughter all of your old friends?" I asked.

"No actually just came back to kill a certain **annoyance** of mine," Sasuke growled.

I felt butterflies fill my stomach for a second but ignored them.

"But this annoyance hmm… was actually stronger than you anticipated her to be. You thought the moment she saw you she would fall into your arms and cry for you to come back to Konaha and then you would annihilate her and never have to deal with her **annoying **traits again. You thought that this annoyance wouldn't even last through the toying and mind games. Well were you wrong Uchiha?"

Sasuke grimaced and forced his katana into the ground at my feet. I jumped backwards just in time to avoid the blow he threw at me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I motioned and we began to dance again.

This time there was no holding back and I have to say I was managing quite well. I got a few cuts here and there but Sasuke was getting beat on too.

I sent my chakra filled fist hurtling towards Sasuke's chest and heard the crack of a rib as I hit him full force. He grunted as his back hit the ground, but hopped up like nothing had touched him. He stood there his eye already bruising from where I had gotten him, a couple of nasty cuts down his arms, but nothing serious. Something, maybe past feelings?, made me want to go to him and heal him but I refrained and reminded myself that he wanted me dead.

He stood there knowing full well that if he didn't end it now he could lose. So he bent down made hand signs to the one technique I was hoping he wouldn't use. I sighed and began to make my hand signs my own glowing ball of chakra appearing beneath my hands. This was the finish. The determining blow who ever withstood this last attempt was the winner.

The bird like squeaking of the chidori appeared and I knew it was fully charged. I finished up the green ball of energy in my own hands and charged him.

I'll spear you the bloody details. I knew I would lose the battle if it came down to this. Now I'm lying here with a huge gaping hole in my stomach slowly bleeding to death.

"I…hope you know" I coughed up blood. "your brother's dead… I murdered him…"

I saw Sasuke's shocked face turn to a remorse one and he leaned down towards me.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry I did this to you….I lov-" Sasuke chocked out his tears escaping his eyes for the first time.

"It's okay." I interrupted him, and before he responded.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from my pouch and the last thing I saw before I died was my kunai penetrating his heart.

* * *

**D: Such a sad ending but I really do like it (: R&R!**


End file.
